LOTM: Decimation S1 P5/Transcript
(Erin, Rose, Jack and Scott all arrive back home through the portal) Erin: Guys, we're home! (No response) Erin: Guys? Jack: Huh, they must've already left. Rose: That was the plan right? Jack: I guess so. I thought they would wait for us first. Erin: Guess not. Scott: Yep. Rose: So, home alone huh? Erin: Looks like it. Rose: Well, nothing wrong with that! (Rose jumps over the couch and sits down) Jack: I mean I could use a break after all that back there. Scott: Same man. (The group then sits down as Erin is seen sitting next to Rose) Erin: You okay Rosie? Rose: Yeah I'm fine. Just relaxing is all. Erin: You sure? You're not hungry or anything? Rose: Not at all Erin! I'm feeling great! Erin: Well that's good to hear. Rose: Yep! Erin: So, what should we do guys? Scott: I guess we just wait for the others to show up. Jack: Yeah. Erin: Hmm....I wonder how they're doing out there. Rose: Oh I'm sure they're fine Erin! Erin: I hope so. (The scene then cuts to the other heroes arriving in another world through a portal with Lestros) Lestros: Well guys, here we are. Another uncharted world in our Multiverse. Alex: Whoa man... Ian: Now this is something. (The heroes begin to look around as they are seen in a city) Lestros: This should be rather easy now. This place seems rather untouched so far! Alex: How long will that last? Lestros: That remains to be seen. Izuku: Well let's just go and look around. There's gotta be a hero around here somewhere. Uraraka: Right. (The heroes decide to look around the city) Izuku: Everything seems normal so far. Lestros: Hmm... Some of this feels familiar. Ian: Yeah. I feel like we may have seen this place somewhere. Probably from one of your orbs. Lestros: Yeah, probably. Alex: Well then maybe you can help us find people. Yuri: I don't think just because it's familiar means we know who anyone is Alex. Alex: I was just saying. Emily: Well let's just keep our guard up guys. There's gotta be some heroes sitting around somewhere. Kyle: Emily's right. We're not gonna get anywhere like this. Lestros: Well then we should- Ian: Hey, there's someone. Alex: Where? (Jack points to a man who appears to be twitching as he walks down the street) Alex: Jack, I don't think that's a hero. Ian: Yeah I know. The hell's wrong with him? Kyle: I'll check on him, don't worry. (Kyle goes and walks up to the man) Kyle: Sir? Sir, are you okay? (Kyle touches the man's shoulder, causing him to turn and reveal his face as his eyes and mouth begin leaking with a black fluid.) Kyle: What the?! Civilian: He's...coming. The king is....coming...! Kyle: What? (The man then screams in pain before he begins seizing. The man's flesh then tears apart as black flesh covers his body before he eventually grows a beak-like mouth, turning the man into a Pure Shadow) Kyle: Holy crap! Emily: Kyle get back! (The Pure roars before it smacks Kyle away. He then stands back up and runs back to join the others) Alex: Dammit, Alkorin's already been here too! Tom: Dammit! How is he reaching so many worlds so quick?! (The Pure then roars at the group who arm themselves) Alex: It doesn't matter right now! Let's just take this thing down! (The scene then cuts back to the heroes back home as Erin is seen with Rose sleeping next to her) Jack: Sleepy isn't she? Erin: Looks that way. (Rose then leans to the side as her head lands on Erin's shoulder as she still continues to sleep) Erin: Awww! Rose: *snort* What....? What's happening? Scott: Hey there sleepyhead. Rose: Oh... I fell asleep? Erin: And it was the cutest thing ever! Rose: Oh, I didn't mean to! Jack: Jeez are you that bored Rosie? Rose: Yeah. Erin: Well why didn't you just say so? Scott: Yeah, we can do something if you want. Rose: No it's fine guys, it doesn't bother me. Erin: Aw come on Rosie, you sure you don't wanna do something? Rose: I'm sure Erin. (Rose then sits back on the couch as Erin looks over at her) Erin: Hmmm.... (Erin then gets an idea) Erin: Hey, I know what you might like! Rose: What? Erin: You wanna play hide and seek? Rose: Really? Don't you think I'm a little old for that? Erin: Aww come on Little Girl. It was yours and Lenny's favorite game. You seriously telling me you're not a little bit interest in playing it? Rose: Erin, I'm not a little girl anymore. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've gotten taller then you. Erin: Okay maybe by a few centimeters. Rose: Still taller. Erin: Aww come on Rosie! You sure you don't wanna play hide and seek? Rose: *sigh* Fine, I guess so. Erin: Yay! Rose: But this time, I get to seek. Erin: Fine with me. Scott, Jack you in? Scott: Nah, this is your thing Erin. Jack: We got boy things to do anyway. Erin: Seriously? You guys just sit around in Scott's room playing video games! Scott: I got that console last month for my seventeenth birthday! It's not my fault it came with Onslaught 2! Jack: Best zombie shooter of the year Erin! Erin: *sigh* Fine. Come on Rosie. Rose: Zombie shooter? Jack: Yeah its got several different modes like survival mode where you have limited supplies and try to fight off wave after wave of zombies. Scott: And a story mode where you are a band of survivors trying to escape the city. Rose: Oh wow cool! Erin: R-Rosie? Jack: Yeah, and it's all about teamwork as well! You got four player co-op, a bunch of new game modes, and so much more! Rose: Wow! Scott: Yeah, we can show you it if you want! Rose: Sure, I'll give it a look! Erin: R-Rosie? What about Hide and Seek? Rose: Huh? Oh uh, let's play another time. I wanna see this game of Jack's and Scott's! Erin: But- Jack: Come on let's go! Scott You can also play with people online to. Rose: Wow that's awesome! (The 3 leave and Erin is seen alone and confused) Erin:..... Wha-.... What just happened..? (Erin follows the three and looks into the room where the three are seen starting up a game) Scott: Trust me Rosie, you are gonna love this! Jack: You will never see another chance like this to watch zombie brains splatter across the ground ever again! Rose: I can't wait! I'm so excited! (The three then start playing as the sounds of gunfire and zombies are heard from the T.V) Erin:.... Jack: Oh watch out on the left Rose! Rose: I got it I got it! Scott: Oh crap, Strangler's got me! Rose: The heck is that wrapped around you? Organs? Scott: It's supposed to be a tongue now shoot it! Erin: Rosie...? Rose: WHOA! You guys didn't tell me those things explode! Jack: Oh yeah watch out for those. Oh and don't let them puke on you. Rose: Eww! Erin: R-R-Rosie....? Rose: Hey can more then 4 people play this? Jack: You can get a bunch of people for survival mode online, but the zombies get harder and harder the more people you have. Rose: Oh I think we can take that! Hey Erin, you wanna- (Rose then turns back and looks at Erin) Rose: Oh you're already here! You wanna play with us? Erin:.... Rose: Erin? (Scott then pauses the game) Jack: Sweetie, are you okay? Erin: Huh wha- Oh yeah, yeah, I'm cool. Scott: You sure? Erin: Course I'm sure. Rose: Well then you wanna play? Erin: Nah, I'll play another time. You-You have fun. *Leaves* (Rose and the others watch confused as Erin leaves) Rose: *shrugs* Huh, well let's keep going guys! Scott: Hell yeah! Jack: Just in time too! We got a Brute coming! Rose: DAMN he's big! Scott: Yeah shoot it already! (Erin is then seen entering her room as she pulls out her phone) Erin: *sigh* (Erin begins looking at pictures of her and Rose when Rose was still a baby) Erin: Where did these days go Rosie...? (Erin then lies down on her bed as she continues looking through the pictures. It then cuts back to Rose and the others as they reach the end of the level) Jack: WOO!! That's what I'm talking about guys! Rose: That was so awesome guys! Scott: I told you it would be! Rose: I gotta get Erin to play this with us! Jack: I'm surprised she was against us playing. She's normally more into the idea of playing video games. Scott: Not as much as us, mind you, but still, its surprising. Rose: Well I'm gonna go see what she's up to. Let's play again sometime guys! Scott: See ya! (Rose leaves the room and heads to Erin's room where she opens the door) Rose: Yo Erin! You really missed out, we- ......Erin? (Erin is seen turned to the wall on her bed looking at her phone) Rose: Erin? You okay? Erin:.....Yeah. Rose: ...W-Well hey you missed on some fun stuff! That game Jack and Scott showed me was awesome! Erin: Well I'm glad you had fun then. Rose: Soo you wanna do something now? Erin:.....Not right now. Rose: Huh? But didn't you want to play hide and seek earlier? Erin: I....changed my mind on that. (Rose looks at Erin in silence) Rose: You uhhh wanna come join in with us? I'm sure they'll let you play with us! Erin: T-Thanks Rose, but.. I'm not feeling it. I'll play another time. Promise. Rose: Oh.. O-Okay. (Rose then looks down before she notices Erin's phone which is shown with pictures of her and Rose when she was little) Rose: Whatcha lookin' at Erin? (Erin then puts her phone up to her chest in surprise) Erin: Nothing! Rose: Are those pictures of....me? Erin:....Maybe? (Rose then walks over and sits on the bed) Rose: Erin is something wrong? Erin: Uhh....No? Rose: Erin, you know I can tell when you're lying right? You're not good at hiding it. Erin: There's nothing wrong Rosie, I swear. Rose: Erin.... Erin: *sigh* Okay....Maybe I just...feel like we've grown apart is all. Rose: What? Erin: I don't know. I just feel like you don't even wanna hang out with me anymore. Rose: I do! Jack and Scott were just showing me something was all! Erin: I know but....Maybe I just miss seeing you as a baby is all. Rose: Huh?? Erin: *Sits up* Rosie- ...Rose.... I have to face facts. You're growing up. Or, you ARE grown up. You're not the same little girl I took care after my brother saved you. You're into new things, not stuff that little kids like anymore, you're gonna wanna spend time with other people, people besides me- Oh my god, so this is how mom felt when me and Alex growing up... Rose: Is that really it? Erin: I guess... (Rose then puts her hand on Erin's shoulder) Rose: Erin, you know that even though I'm into new things, I'm not gonna stop loving you. You're still technically my mother after all. Erin: I know.....I just don't think I'm ready to see you act like this is all. (Rose thinks for a moment on how to cheer Erin up. Then an idea comes to her head) Rose: Ooooh Erin. Erin: What..? Rose: You're sounding very cranky right now. Erin: Huh? Rose: You remember what happens when you act like that right? Erin: Oh no, don't you even think about it Rosie! Rose: Think about what? I'm not the one you've gotta worry about Erin. It's the monsters you gotta watch for. Erin: Rose I mean don't you dare. Rose: Oooooh you know how monsters LOVE girls who are cranky. Erin: Rose. Rose! (Rose then pounces on Erin and starts to tickle her) Erin: *Laughing* NO! NO ROSE STOP!! Rose: Ooooh the monsters never had old girl before! They're finding her VERY tasty! Erin: ROSIE PLEASE!! I BEG YOU!! Rose: I'm not doing this Erin, you're the one feeding them. (Rose continues tickling Erin before Scott and Jack are heard in the hall) Jack: Guys? Is everything okay in there? Scott: Jeez Rose, did you take the game that serious- (Jack and Scott then look into the room as Rose and Erin look up at them) Jack and Scott:.......... Rose: Uhhh, hey guys! Jack: The hell are you guys doing in here? Rose: Oh we're just uhhh, playing that's all! Scott:....Okay then. Erin: *panting* Did you....need something guys...? Jack: Well we were gonna come in and see if you two would be down to play some more Onslaught 2 with us. (Erin catches her breath, looks at Rose and then back at Jack) Erin: You know what? Yeah. Let's go shoot some thing! Rose: YAY! Scott: All right come on let's go! (Erin and Rose get up and follow Jack and Scott to their room where they're seen starting up a game) Jack: You know how to play right Erin? Erin: Of course I do Jack! We played the first Onslaught when it first came out remember? Jack: Yeah at a slumber party like six years ago! Times have changed since then! Erin: Oh please, it's still the exact same game right? Jack: I guess. Rose: Oh come on guys! Let's just shut up and play already! Scott: I like your determination Rosie! Erin: Yeah, let's do it! (The game then starts as the sounds of gunfire and zombies yelling are heard from the T.V. With Erin and Rose's re-connection, the group prepares to have a day of fun while the other go out looking for allies) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts